Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle body frame structure for a saddle-type vehicle which is reinforced in the periphery of a head pipe.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been disclosed a vehicle body frame structure in which a pair of left and right main frames extend rearwardly from a head pipe and a plate-like member is welded to and extends across the head pipe and the pair of main frames (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-123655 (Patent Document 1)).
According to Patent Document 1, since plate-like member is welded to both the head pipe and the left and right main frames, the weld length is increased. In a region where the left and right main frames are close to the head pipe, it is difficult to weld the plate-like member, and it is hard to confirm the welded parts because the distance between the left and right main frames is small. Furthermore, as the plate-like member has a pointed distal end near the head pipe, when a plurality of plate-like members are cut off a stock, a number of pieces that cannot be used are produced from the stock, with the result that the yield of the plate-like member is lowered.